Musim Panas
by jonghyungie
Summary: [FICLET] Jongin dan SUGA hanya berniat untuk menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panas di pantai. Tapi, kenapa Jongin malah memaksa SUGA untuk membuka bajunya? – [EXO; BTS – JonginSUGA]


**EXO; BTS © SMent & BigHit**

**Musim Panas © jonghyungie**

**Aku harap SUGA dan Jongin adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk ficlet ini. Semoga.**

Pertengahan musim panas adalah suhu terpanas setiap tahunnya, begitu pula tahun ini. Orang-orang memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah mereka dan enggan untuk keluar rumah jika tidak ada urusan yang penting dan mendesak. Matahari sangat menyengat.

Tapi, banyak juga orang yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berlibur bersama keluarga, teman atau bahkan pasangan. Pantai biasanya adalah tempat yang paling banyak dikunjungi –oh, itu sudah pasti.

Seperti kedua orang ini. Mereka, Kim Jongin dan Min SUGA. Status mereka bukanlah hanya sekedar teman, bukan juga kakak beradik apalagi sepasang kekasih. Lalu? Oke, katakanlah mereka sahabat. Sahabat dekat.

Mereka terus melekat satu sama lain, seperti kembar. Tidak, seperti yang tadi dikatakan. Mereka bukanlah kakak beradik apalagi kembar. Mereka hanya sahabat, tapi, oh, benarkah?

"Hei, Jongin, ayo kita beli minuman dingin atau es krim dulu." SUGA menarik-narik lengan Jongin yang saat itu sedang asyik bermain pasir di pinggiran pantai. Jongin seperti ingin menolak sebelum lelaki yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu menarik lengannya lebih kuat dan menyeretnya menjauhi pantai.

SUGA menariknya menuju sebuah kedai es krim, agak jauh dari tempat tadi Jongin bermain pasir. Dia rasa, matahari yang sangat terik tidak bagus untuk kulitnya yang putih. Sinarnya sangat menyengat hingga terasa membakar kulitnya. Begitu juga tenggorokannya.

"Kamu mau yang rasa apa?"

"Aku cokelat." Pesan Jongin.

"Aku vanilla kalau begitu."

Mereka menunggu pesanan mereka datang sambil memperhatikan pengunjung pantai lainnya. Banyak orang tua yang mengajak anak mereka berlibur ke pantai. Sekolah memang diliburkan saat musim panas. Mereka pikir itu waktu terbaik bagi keluarga untuk berkumpul. SUGA memperhatikan itu, sementara Jongin hanya memperhatikan wanita-wanita cantik yang berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka. Dia hanya memutar matanya, jengah dengan sahabatnya ini. Kenapa sih, Jongin ini genit sekali?

"Kalau kamu tertarik, datangi mereka dan ajaklah berkencan." SUGA seperti menyarankan.

Jongin menoleh dan tertawa, "tidak, tidak, aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka."

SUGA mengerutkan alisnya, "Lalu? Kenapa kamu memperhatikan mereka?

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Lihatlah, kulit mereka putih mulus." Dan mereka tertawa bersamaan setelahnya.

Tawa mereka terhenti karena es krim pesanan mereka sudah datang. Satu gelas besar es krim cokelat untuk Jongin dan porsi yang sama untuk es krim vanilla buat SUGA.

Mereka memakan es krim sambil bercengkrama. Kadang tertawa karena lelucon atau kata-kata konyol yang dikatakan rekannya. Sampai ucapan SUGA membuat Jongin memberikan atensi sepenuhnya kepada lelaki kelahiran 93 itu.

"Omong-omong kulit putih mulus, kulitku juga putih mulus, tuh." Entah setan apa yang memasukinya saat itu.

Jongin menyipitkan matanya dan menatap curiga pada lelaki di hadapannya sekarang. Dia menggigit sendok es krimnya. SUGA merasa risi ditatapi seperti itu. Sungguh.

"Oh ya?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"K-kamu tidak percaya?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Jongin menjawab dengan santai. Padahal dia percaya. Sangat percaya kalau kulit sahabatnya itu sangat putih dan mulus. Itu bisa dilihat dari kulit wajah, tangan serta kakinya.

"Buka bajumu. Baru aku percaya." Kim Jongin, kenapa sih, kamu terlahir menjadi anak sialan?. SUGA sampai membatin yang tidak-tidak.

Memang, mereka sekarang hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut _plus_ kaus berwarna putih untuk SUGA, sementara Jongin, anak itu tidak tahu malu memang, malah bertelanjang dada. Jongin pikir memakai baju disaat panas seperti ini hanya akan membuat tubuhnya semakin kepanasan, berbeda lagi dengan SUGA, dia berpikir kalau tidak memakai baju saat keluar di cuaca panas seperti ini akan membuat kulitnya terbakar dan berubah warna menjadi kecokelatan seperti Jongin. Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Hei, kenapa? Tidak mau buka?" Jongin membuyarkan lamunan entah tentang apa milik SUGA barusan.

"B-bukan begitu. Hanya saja-"

"Kamu malu? Pada apa? Aku?"

Demi Tuhan. Kenapa juga dia memiliki sahabat semenjengkelkan Jongin, sih. Tapi, ucapannya tadi, memang ada benarnya sih. Entah kenapa juga dia tidak mau membuka bajunya. Padahal kan Jongin dan dirinya itu sama-sama laki-laki, juga, oh ayolah, mereka masih seratus persen normal. Tapi, tidak tahu, SUGA hanya enggan.

Tapi toh, dia tetap membuka bajunya juga. Tidak tahan dengan tatapan Jongin, seperti menindasnya saja.

Jongin sampai tidak sadar kalau dia sudah bersiul begitu melihat sahabat karibnya itu membuka kausnya dan meng-ekspos kulit putih mulusnya. Memang, selama bersahabat dengan lelaki berambut cokelat kemerahan itu Jongin tidak pernah melihatnya membuka bajunya atau tidak pakai atasan. Dia selalu saja lengkap dengan kaus dan celana jeans. Dia rapi dan setidaknya masih punya aturan dalam berpakaian, tidak seperti Jongin yang sungguh-

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu, bodoh. Kamu terlihat seperti om-om mesum." SUGA berniat memakai bajunya lagi, kembali tidak tahan dilihat dengan cara yang aneh oleh Jongin seperti itu. Mata terbuka lebar, mulutnya pun hampir menganga sepenuhnya, beruntung saja tidak ada cairan yang keluar lewat hidung ataupun mulutnya yang terbuka itu. Akan terlihat seribu kali lebih menjijikkan jika benar-benar terjadi.

Jongin segera tersadar dari lamunannya, tubuh sahabatnya barusan terlihat- apa? Hei!

"Kamu, mesum ya, Jongin." SUGA melanjutkan memakan es krimnya, Jongin merasakan pipinya menghangat. Apa-apaan? Ingat Jongin, kamu dan dia itu sama-sama laki-laki! Jongin merutuki pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang SUGA dan dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri otaknya.

Jika saja Jongin itu gay, kamu pasti sudah habis Min SUGA.

**END**

Hah, apa-apaan ini?! Kacau, otakku kacau karena seorang Min Yoongi TT. Dia datang dan tiba-tiba saja tersangkut di otakku selama beberapa hari ini, bantu aku mengeluarkan dia TT.

Mendengarkan **Sunny Day Hero** padahal saat mengetik ini di daerahku sedang hujan deras sekali, sungguh tidak nyambung.

Dan kenapa pula aku membuat Jongin dan SUGA?! ;A; Aku sendiri yang menulisnya bingung kenapa. Lol.

Aku ini hanya sedang mendapat _feel_ berlebih pada SUGA dan Jongin, jadi yah-

Kedepannya, aku berencana untuk membuat fic dengan _pair_ campuran antara member EXO dan BTS. Hahaha, seperti Baekhyun dan Taehyung, mungkin? Mereka adalah saudara kembar yang tertukar/?.

Dan, oh, berkenan tinggalkan sebuah _review_? c:


End file.
